supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Acicia Family/Trivia
Aen Sung and Aen Ok are friends with Ji min and Ji woong from the Kirochu Family. Chatting to them on Facebook and they visit them sometimes and gossip about Beavis and Butthead or Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Lucy's dream is to become a Kindergarten teacher *Sakura is Friends with Orla and Tariko from the Kirochu Family. *Jennifer has the same brain mixed with Jennifer from the Burb Family. A list of songs Ricky had downloaded before Jo's visit: *Suck my **** hoe by Lil B *Under the Influence by Eminem *Drop the World by Lil Wayne *On Fire by Lil Wayne *Caillou by Lil B *Oh Lets Do It by Lil Wayne *Gettin Sum Head by Lil Wayne *No Love by Lil Wayne *Riot by Three Days Grace *The Price is Wrong by Lil Wayne *Starships by Nicki Minaj *Rollin by Lil Wayne *Backstabber by Ke$ha *Family Reunion by Blink 182 *Suck my **** by DJ Valentino *Run 4 Mayor by Lil B A list of schools Anna, Autumn, Connie, Coraline, Glinda, Jasmine, Michaela, Priscilla, Regan, Ruby and Trixie were expelled from: *Michaela #Silver City Elementary School for beating almost everyone up #Oatville Elementary School for karate kicking her teacher #Calvary Christian School for plagiarism #Kansas City Christian School for tugging everyone at the pep rally #Marshal Middle School #Pleasant Valley Middle School #Word of Life Christian School #Holy Savior Catholic Academy #Curtis Middle School for the alleged hazing incident #Chandler Preparatory Academy #West Middle School for computer hacking #Arizona College Preparatory #James Madison Prepatory School #Robinson Middle School #Anthem Prepatory Academy #Arizona School for the Arts for hazing #Rosdale Middle School for dumping feces and scrawling racist graffiti on the football field #Blackbear Bosin Academy #Coleman Middle School #BASIS Scottsdale for fighting #Stucky Middle School #Brooks Technology and Arts Magnet Middle School #Holy Spirit School #John Paul II Catholic School #Ascension School #Sunflower Intermediate School #Arrowhead Middle School #Piper Middle School #Argentine Middle School #Baldwin Junior High School *Coraline #Bostic Traditional Magnet Elementary School #Cloud Elementary School #Minneha Core Knowledge Elementary School #All Sts. Catholic Elementary School #St. Thomas Aquinas Elementary School #Holy Cross Lutheran School #Holy Name School for bringing a firearm to school #Prince-Harris Communications Magnet Elementary School #Kansas City Christian School #Bethel Elementary School for bullying and terrorizing her 5 fellow classmates because they each won a pudsey bear in a raffle in a school carnival, and she didn't #Hazel Grove Elementary School *Connie #Paul B Cooper Elementary School #Riverside Leadership Magnet Elementary School #McCollum Elementary School for stealing #Horace Mann Dual Language Magnet School for kicking her fellow classmates in the private area #Independent School for smashing the computers #Griffith Elementary School #St. Jude Catholic School *Glinda #Ruth Clark Elementary K-5 for bullying other schoolkids #Black Tradition Magnet Elementary School for setting the principal's car on fire #Pleasant Valley Elementary School for stealing money from the collection plate #Beech Elementary School #Garfield Elementary School #Fellowship Baptist School #Wellsville Elementary School #Rockville Elementary School #Loisburg Elementary School #Spring Hill Elementary School #Moonlight Elementary School #Madison Elementary School #Sunflower Elementary School #Gardner Elementary School #Edgarton Elementary School #Holy Rosary School #Nike Elementary School *Anna #Riverlawn Christian Academy for fighting #Emerson Open Magnet Elementary School #Byrant Core Knowledge Magnet Elementary School #Allen Elementary School for peeing on school property #Gateway Academy for the hazing incident #McLean Science and Technology Magnet Elementary School #O K Elementary School #Minneha Core Knowledge Elementary School #Lawrence Elementary School *Trixie #College Hill Elementary School #Academy of Tucson #L'Ouverture Computer Technology Magnet Elementary School #Dodge Literacy Magnet Elementary School #Woodland Health/Wellness Magnet Elementary School #Earhart Environ Magnet Elementary School #Hyde International Studies and Communications Magnet Elementary School #Southwest Kansas Christian Academy #Cleveland Traditional Magnet Elementary School #Wichita Collegiate School for making her class watch very disgusting YouTube videos #Blessed Sacrament Catholic School #Christ the King Elementary School *Ruby #Irving Elementary School #Rountree Christian Academy #Buckner Performing Arts Magnet Elementary School for stealing #Jackson Elementary School for blowing up the playground with cherry bombs #Caldwell Elementary School #Clark Elementary School *Priscilla #Gammon Elementary School #Mueller Aerospace and Engingering Discovery Magnet Elementary School #Heartspring for bullying other fellow students #Franklin Elementary School #Wineteer Elementary School #Jefferson Elementary School *Jasmine #Sunrise Christian for stealing the money from the collection plate #Isley Traditional Magnet Elementary School #Annoor Islamic School #Arizona Charter Academy #Central Christian Academy #Adams Elementary School #Seltzer Elementary School *Autumn #Resurrection Catholic School #Park Elementary School #St. Joseph Catholic School #Three Angels School #Gordon Parks Academy for stealing #St. Patrick Elementary School #Claude A Hyuck Elementary School *Regan #Little Early Childhood Center for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet in the girls' bathroom #Kansas State U for throwing cherry bombs in the cafeteria #Momma Boots Preschool for bullying her fellow classmates #Pioneer Pre-school for setting the classroom on fire #Rolling Hills Prebyterian Pre-School #La Petite Academy #352 for continuous disobedience #Johnson County Montessori Preschool #Legacy Christian Pre-School #Mastin Street KinderCare #Rainbow Experience Pre-School #Indian Heights Pre-School Category:Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from